wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tengu the Wind Demon
Note: Due to an incident in which Taylor Fisher sprained her ankle in the hours prior to The Five Moons of Japan, this character did not actually appear in the game. Her character sheet is here because of her significance to other characters. *Pronounced: TEN-goo *A bird monster from Japanese mythology You are one of the five demons summoned by Widdershins and twin sister of Karasu the Crow. Born Tengu the Lark 255 years ago when a storm caught two birds in an updraft and carried them into a cloud, you spent most of your early days flying through the sky with Karasu and watching the glowing green jewel that was Nippon glisten below you. Then Amaterasu disappeared 55 years later and daytime went away, taking that enchanting glow with it. The loss of that magical glow of the sun against the bursting life of Nippon was quite devastating to Karasu and he may very well have Faded if it hadn’t been for your discovering the newly formed White Moon 33 years later. You got to mingle with the life that you had so far only observed from above and even got to help further the breeding of half-mortals. This newfound excitement didn’t last very long, unfortunately, and 12 years later you one day found yourself wandering Nippon again, tailing your increasingly disoriented brother. About 120 years ago, you decided to go find some glowing green to cheer him up. On the day of your departure, a storm blew through that knocked you out of the sky and into the arms of a Lightning kami named Raiden the Bolt who took an instant shine to you. Having never had a mate before, the two of you had a “brief” relationship and eventually produced Nippon’s first and only Lightning-Wind kamis (dubbed “Storm Sprites”) 20 years later. You and Raiden had gone your separate ways by the time the two girls, Aki and Natsu, were born and he still has no knowledge of their existence. He had started to loose his sanity and you decided that it wasn’t safe for him to know of your children. You soon decided that you should resume your mission of finding the “green glow” for Karasu and left Aki and Natsu in the care of the Volcano Sprites, Fuji and Yama. Following the glow of the moon against the ocean, you flew south. Eventually, you crossed the border of Nippon and returned to the world of sunlight. Dazzled by everything suddenly glowing as it had before, you shielded your eyes, lost control of your flight path, and crash-landed onto a small island. The ground beneath you caved in without warning and you fell into total blackness. When you hit the bottom, you had about three seconds to realize that the sky above you had disappeared and that the underworld itself had just swallowed you up before everything went black again. 100 years passed. The next thing you knew, you were above ground again with four other kamis, suddenly black all over save a few streaks of their original colors, and a young man in a black cloak who was laughing maniacally. You had no memories of your past, only of your name and powers as a Wind kami. The man, a demon summoner named Widdershins, had put his Summoner's Seal on the five of you and said that you were all his now. Watching the summoning was none other than Susano who promptly recruited Widdershins, along with you and the other kamis-turned-demons, to his magic unit the Maho-Reiji Guild. The five demons represent emotions and yours is Psychosis. Currently, you are returning to Nippon with the intent on bringing destruction. Your brother Karasu might be the only hope for you now, if you can recognize each other… Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan